1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toiletry devices and particularly to devices for dispensing toothpaste.
2. Background
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,340 issued to the present inventor, describes a non-spillable liquid toothpaste dispenser. The dispenser stands upright for normal use and comprises a case, a cap portion and a cartridge containing liquid toothpaste. The cartridge is contained inside the case and incorporates a sliding valve having semicircular doors at its top. A compartment is provided for storing a toothbrush inside the case alongside the cartridges. The liquid contained in the cartridge can not leak through the valve doors when they are closed, and the cap when in place provides a further block to any leakage.
In use, after removing the cap from the top of the case, a toothbrush head is inserted through a flanged hole in the case top, through the valve semicircular doors and into the liquid in the cartridges. The brush head is then withdrawn and the valve doors close.
The device described above has been found to work very well and appears to be generally accepted by users. However, it is evident that significant design changes are needed to obtain wider user acceptance.
For refilling the device, provision was made for either refilling the empty cartridge through the valve in its top or replacing the empty cartridge with a filled cartridge. In practice, the empty cartridge is usually refilled rather than replacing it with a filled replacement cartridge. This is because a replacement filled cartridge is relatively expensive to provide, due to its complex construction and including a sliding valve. Another reason is that the particular shape of the cartridge eliminates the possible use of all cartridges except one made specifically with all the correct grooves, extending parts and a valve that are identical with the original cartridge. Clearly, there is a need to modify the dispenser to provide a simplified cartridge that is inexpensive and more readily replaceable, while maintaining the advantages of the sliding valve in the dispenser for preventing liquid leakage.